


So Many Nights Like This

by RileyC



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/M, Romance, alternate episode ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/pseuds/RileyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall is cleared of murder charges. References the 2009 AMC storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Many Nights Like This

"It's over," Kendall sighed, letting the newspaper drop to the floor.

"It's over," Zach said, confirming it, kicking the paper out of the way as he settled on the couch beside her.

"Pinch me."

Zach shot her a startled look. "Pinch you?"

"So I know I'm awake and not dreaming."

Drawing her into his arms, brushing his cheek against hers, he murmured, "This feel real enough?"

Laughing, winding her arms around him, Kendall said, "Scruff burn? It's a start, I guess."

"Yeah? How about this?" he growled, lips brushing the hollow of her throat, tracing the line of her scar as her hands buried themselves in his hair and held him there.

"Umm," she sighed again, "yeah, you're making some good progress there."

Pressing her back against the black leather, looking down at her, love and wonder and desire filling his eyes, Zach whispered, "Welcome home," before claiming her lips with his.

And what a welcome, the newspapers would be screaming it in bold headlines for days, twenty-four news channels and their talking heads were chewing it over non-stop. Annie's manipulations had come to a crashing stop at last – literally – when, in one more bid to tighten her hold on Adam Chandler, she had flung herself down the stairs to fake a miscarriage. Only she'd miscalculated this time, badly, and broken her neck, and a shattered Adam – and stunned Scott – had confessed everything to Jesse Hubbard. Annie was in the morgue, Scott and Adam were sitting in jail, and Kendall Hart Slater was a free woman.

In time for Thanksgiving, just as this amazing man in her arms had promised. Counting her blessings would be easy this year.

She kissed his mouth, hands cradling his face, treasuring the touch and taste of him, the energy of him. She had missed that so badly, fears creeping in and making her despair it would ever be hers again. He was the last man she'd wanted to fall in love with – and she couldn't imagine her life without him. She never wanted to try.

"I love you," she whispered between kisses. "I want to spend the rest of our lives falling in love."

Zach caught a strand of her hair, wound it around his finger. "Might be some stormy seas to weather."

"Bring 'em on."

His smile lighting up his face, Zach kissed her long and sweet and deep. "No drama tonight."

No, not tonight. The world could come calling tomorrow. Tonight, she had her boys, and her husband, and not a moment would be wasted.


End file.
